You Are So Beautiful - Scent of a Woman
Descripción *'Titulo:' You Are So Beautiful 160px|right *'Artista: ' Xiah Junsu *'Banda Sonora Original: 'Scent of a Woman OST *'Pista:' #1 *'Genero:' Balada *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 05-Agosto-2011 Video center|400px Xiah Junsu Romanización jigeum nan neoui nuneul bomyeo unda ne mameul bomyeo unda aesseo haemarkgedo sseunuseum jitneun geu pyojeonge neoreul damadugo sipda geu babogachi yeppeun kkumdeulgwa eoseolpeun moseubeul haruharu ne moseubi chueogeul mandeureo na gieokhae ne yeorin son heuteojin meorikkajido (Forever you) You are so beautiful nae gaseume millyeowa seumyeowa dagawa beonjin ne sangcheodo (Forever you) You are so wonderful sirin ne sarangdo ne nunmuldo nae apeun sangcheoreul jiujyo neol saranghanda neol saranghanda ijeneun neoreul anajugo sipda geu chagaun sesang kkeute hollo seoseongideon neol haruharu nae sarangi ne mameul wirohae sangcheonan ne gaseume nae gieokdeureul damneunda (Forever you) You are so beautiful nae gaseume millyeowa seumyeowa dagawa beonjin ne sangcheodo (Forever you) You are so wonderful sirin ne sarangdo ne nunmuldo nae apeun sangcheoreul jiujyo neol saranghanda neol saranghanda hansungan jocha itji marayo eolmana eolmana saranghaenneunji gieokhaeyo for you You are so beautiful nae gaseume millyeowa seumyeowa dagawa beonjin ne sangcheodo (Forever you) You are so wonderful sirin ne sarangdo ne nunmuldo nae apeun sangcheoreul jiujyo neol saranghanda neol saranghan ne gieogeuro salgosipda Español En este momento estoy llorando, al ver tus ojos Aun así actuó feliz y saco una sonrisa Quiero estar contigo Con tus tontos y lindos sueños Y con tu torpeza Día a día, hago nuevos recuerdos gracias a ti Recuerdo todo, tus suaves manos incluso tu cabello al viento Por siempre tú, eres tan hermosa Corres hacia mi corazón Calando, entrando y esparciendo cicatrices Por siempre tú, eres tan maravillosa Incluso tu frío amor y tus lágrimas Borran mis dolorosas cicatrices Te amo, te amo Quiero abrazarte ahora A ti que has estado esperando a solas en la orilla de este frío mundo Día a día, mi amor consuela a tu corazón Lleno tu dañado corazón con mis recuerdos Por siempre tú, eres tan hermosa Corres hacia mi corazón Calando, entrando y esparciendo cicatrices Por siempre tú, eres tan maravillosa Incluso tu frío amor y tus lágrimas Borran mis dolorosas cicatrices Te amo, te amo No olvides ni siquiera por un momento Recuerda lo mucho, lo mucho que te amo Solo a ti Por siempre tú, eres tan hermosa Corres hacia mi corazón Calando, entrando y esparciendo cicatrices Por siempre tú, eres tan maravillosa Incluso tu frío amor y tus lágrimas Borran mis dolorosas cicatrices Te amo, te amo Quiero vivir en tus recuerdos Hangul 지금 난 너의 눈을 보며 운다 네 맘을 보며 운다 애써 해맑게도 쓴웃음 짓는 그 표정에 너를 담아두고 싶다 그 바보같이 예쁜 꿈들과 어설픈 모습을 하루하루 네 모습이 추억을 만들어나 기억해 네 여린 손 흩어진 머리까지도 (Forever you) You are so beautiful 내 가슴에 밀려와 스며와 다가와 번진 네 상처도 (Forever you) You are so wonderful 시린 네 사랑도 네 눈물도 내 아픈 상처를 지우죠 널 사랑한다 널 사랑한다 이제는 너를 안아주고 싶다 그 차가운 세상 끝에 홀로 서성이던 널 하루하루 내 사랑이 네 맘을 위로해 상처 난 네 가슴에 내 기억들을 담는다 (Forever you) You are so beautiful 내 가슴에 밀려와 스며와 다가와 번진 네 상처도 (Forever you) You are so wonderful 시린 네 사랑도 네 눈물도 내 아픈 상처를 지우죠 널 사랑한다 널 사랑한다 한순간조차 잊지 말아요 얼마나 얼마나 사랑했는지 기억해요 For you You are so beautiful 내 가슴에 밀려와 스며와 다가와 번진 네 상처도 (Forever you) You are so wonderful 시린 네 사랑도 네 눈물도 내 아픈 상처를 지우죠 널 사랑한다 널 사랑한다 네 기억으로 살고 싶다 Datos Categoría:OST Categoría:Xiah Junsu